Binoculars, fieldglasses, spotting scopes and other optical devices are generally well known and frequently used by many outdoor enthusiasts, such as hunters, fisherman, birdwatchers, and the like. For many, such optical devices aid in providing for increased enjoyment of various outdoor activities that might involve sighting or viewing details of a distant object. Of course, such devices are also known to have numerous other applications both indoors and outdoors, such as, for example, military activities, security and surveillance, neighborhood monitoring, and watching a concert, theater production or ballgame from the relatively cheaper seats, among others. Although binoculars, fieldglasses and other similar optical devices are generally available in a wide variety of types, shapes and sizes for a huge assortment of different applications and demands, it is generally true that most such devices need to be held or otherwise manipulated manually by a user during ordinary use.
Such a simple requirement can be very inconvenient in many instances, particularly where one or more target viewing objects are moving; where multiple target objects are to be viewed at once or in rapid succession; where the focus of the optical device needs to be adjusted during a viewing; or any combination of such factors. In addition, it may simply be tiring for a user to have to hold the optical device for extended periods of time during continuous activity. Various ways of overcoming the troubles associated with an optical device that typically needs to be held manually include stationary stands or holders, such as those used for telescopes.
Apparatuses and methods for coupling optical loupes to eyeglasses and other personal optical equipment are also well known, such as those items that are traditionally used by surgeons, dentists, jewelers and other professionals who often have a need to view close up items in particular detail. Particulars for other devices that can be used to couple optical loupes with eyeglass frames can also be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 558,899; 5,923,396; and 6,614,603, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes. As generally used though, surgical and jeweler loupes tend to focus on a particular object that is located within a substantially short distance from the user. As such, the focal length of the added loupes tends to be quite short, such that visibility beyond a distance of about ten feet or so is typically not possible.
In addition, much of the various loupes and other prior art optical devices that are adapted to permit a user to wear the device in some manner typically result in a field of view through the device that is severely constrained or limited. Further, such a focused view through a set of loupes or other enhancing optical devices tends to be provided at the expense of any other possible viewing of any other object. In general, the human eyes and mind are typically not able to view and process images at different distances and focuses that are substantially different from each other. Thus, when one looks through a telescope to view an item, it is typically not possible for that person to focus on a distant object at, for example, a ten times magnification with one eye, while also focusing on and viewing that same object with zero magnification with the other naked eye. As such, the field of view that is seen by a typical person when looking through a telescope, binoculars, fieldglasses, spotting scopes, or other similar optical devices is usually limited to the field of view that is provided by the optical device that is being used. For some magnifying optical devices, the field of view provided is substantially limited, such that a user can experience some degree of tunnel vision while using the device.
Although the various devices and methods used for providing enhanced views through binoculars, fieldglasses, and other similar optical devices have been adequate in the past, improvements are generally encouraged. Based on the foregoing considerations, there thus exists a need for improved apparatuses and methods for allowing a user to view distant objects through a handsfree optical device having increased clarity and magnification, and for such a device to be able to provide a full field of view to the user while also providing such clarity and magnification.